


A Matter of Taste

by Vinvalen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

Cid wondered where Vincent had gotten to, but finally found him in the laundry room, standing in front of the dryer. Said appliance was humming and spinning merrily away, the room pleasantly warm from the stacks of laundry freshly folded atop it. 

Vincent however, was not busy about the task as Cid had supposed he was.  
Instead, he was doing the strangest thing imaginable.

Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop. Stretttttch pop…

…went the elastic band of Cid’s underwear, which Vincent was peering at, almost at eye level. He was also frowning a divot between his eyebrows. 

“Uhm…far be it fer me ta interrupt, Vin…but what the hells are ya doin?” Cid asked in his most inoffensive tone of voice. After all, unless one of them volunteered the information, in situations like these the pilot was never really sure who he might be talking to, and was therefore not taking any chances.

“Nice try, Highwind. Humoring the madman, are we?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do with ya, Chaos?...ferget I said that…” 

“Hmm.” Chaos replied distractedly. ”I truly do not comprehend the fascination.” 

“With what?” Cid snorted. “What’s so special about destroyin’ my underwear?”

“Well, I suppose you could call it that,” the demon rumbled. “After three tries, two brands of fabric softener and an extra fluff cycle,” they’re still not any better. Perhaps a different brand?” Chaos reached for another pair, but Cid intercepted.

“Chaos, that ain’t quite what I had in mind when I was talkin’ about edible underwear.” He gathered up the rest of the stack just for safety’s sake and turned to go. “Oh, and put the ketchup back in the fridge while yer at it.”


End file.
